In the insulation of buildings, a frequently used insulation product is loosefill insulation. In contrast to the unitary or monolithic structure of insulation batts or blankets, loosefill insulation is a multiplicity of discrete, individual tufts, cubes, flakes or nodules. Loosefill insulation is usually applied to buildings by blowing the loosefill insulation into an insulation cavity, such as a wall cavity or an attic of a building. Typically loosefill insulation is made of glass fibers although other mineral fibers, organic fibers, and cellulose fibers can be used.
Loosefill insulation, also referred to as blowing wool, is typically compressed and encapsulated in a bag. The compressed loosefill insulation and the bag form a package. Packages of compressed loosefill insulation are used for transport from an insulation manufacturing site to a building that is to be insulated. The bags can be made of polypropylene or other suitable materials. During the packaging of the loosefill insulation, it is placed under compression for storage and transportation efficiencies. The compressed loosefill insulation can be packaged with a compression ratio of at least about 10:1. The distribution of loosefill insulation into an insulation cavity typically uses a blowing insulation machine that feeds the loosefill insulation pneumatically through a distribution hose. Blowing insulation machines can have a chute or hopper for containing and feeding the compressed loosefill insulation after the package is opened and the compressed loosefill insulation is allowed to expand.
It would be advantageous if the blowing insulation machines could be assembled more efficiently.